


Mechanical Difficulties

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, F/F, M/M, inappropriate song choices, mechanic Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers mechanic!Kurt and wants to express himself through song. Santana is adamant that "Little Red Corvette" is not a good choice.</p><p>Inspired by certain pictures from the "Struck by Lightning" set. Set in the summer between seasons 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Difficulties

“You don’t understand, Santana,” Blaine voice says frantically through the phone, “This was Kurt. In mechanics overalls, and a tiny tank top. He had grease. In his hair.”

“Sounds like you had quite the epiphany,” she says. Brittany is dead asleep in her lap, had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie when they were supposed to be getting their sweet lady kisses on. “Did your panties get wet? 'Cause that means you're doing it right.”

Except Blaine clearly isn’t listening to her at this point, and continues rambling into her ear. She combs a hand through Brittany’s hair and gets comfortable on the couch. This is going to be a good one.

“Do you know I’ve never even seen his shoulders? Let alone his upper arms. He has biceps, Santana, biceps. What am I supposed to do now?”

”Kurt has biceps?”

“Not like, weight lifter biceps, more like track runner biceps, but they’re there.”

“Did you get pictures?”

“No, I didn’t take pictures! That would be creepy!”

“Not fair. I sent you pictures of Brittany’s boobs last time I got to see them.” Blaine makes incoherent sputtering noises and Santana can’t help but grin. “Speaking of not being creepy, where are you?”

“In my car. In front of his house.”

“Okkaaaay. Cause that’s not creepy at all.”

“I just…I got here early and his dad said he was in the garage and I got there and there was skin and, and I panicked. I don’t think he saw me.”

“You better hope he didn’t, you’ll give the boy a complex, running away from him when he’s half naked like that.”

Well, half-naked by Kurt’s standards at least. Brittany stirs a little in her lap and Santana smirks. Half-naked by Brit’s standards is so much better. Blaine sighs into the phone and she hears what sounds like a head beating itself against something. She hopes it's not the steering wheel, he’ll get gel all over it and gross. She has to stop this shit, stat.

“Just suck it up and tell him he’s hot," she says.

“I can’t do that-“

“Um, yeah, you can-”

“No, I can’t,” Blaine says vehemently. “He never believes me. I’ve tried to tell him how hot he is when he’s completely put together, he’s not going to believe me when he’s in mechanic gear and a white tank top and, and grease on his hands and sweat in his hair-“

“Wanky,” Santana says, “You describing Kurt or the cover of a romance novel?”

“Santana,” Blaine says sternly, “I’m serious here. I can’t figure out how to make him believe me.”

Santana and Blaine have become good friends; she knows how his mind works, and how his internal iTunes works. So, Santana now has to make a choice. A choice between potential hilarity, and being a good friend. It's such a shame, this would have been so funny to watch in Glee, but-

“Blaine Warbler, don’t you dare sing ‘Little Red Convette’ at him!”

“I wasn’t going to-“

“ ‘Trojans, some of them used’ that’s about CONDOMS, Blaine, you would be the Blaine formerly known as boyfriend-“

“I wasn’t going to!” Santana hopes he feel her doubting him through the phone. “I was actually thinking ‘Shut Up and Drive.”

Santana honestly isn’t sure what to say to that. And then for some reason Blaine squeaks into the phone, and then there’s Burt’s voice.

“What’re you doing out here, kid? Weren't you inside?”

Santana can actually hear Blaine’s horror through the phone. She hopes for his sake he isn’t hard over Hummel.

“I was going to,” Blaine says in a rush, “But then Santana called. And I was early, so I figured I’d just take it out here. So I’m just sitting here. Not singing anything.”

That silence right there? Is judging Blaine even harder than Santana right now.

“Riight.” Burt says. “I’m going to go back inside. Come inside when you’re normal.”

There’s the sound of a car door closing. Santana waits a few seconds before she starts laughing.

“Oh my god, Santana, what do I do?!”

“You’re going to go in there," she says. "You’re going to tell Kurt he’s hot. You are NOT going to sing him any automotive themed songs. You’re going to make out, and if you don’t get to second base, preferably third, I will send you more pictures of boobs.”

“Ok. I’m good. I’m going in.” Blaine laughs suddenly, “Y’know, my dad once had me build a car with him to try to make me straight? And now I’ve got a hot mechanic boyfriend.”

“Go get ‘im, tiger.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
